Baseball Can Be Sexy
by AnitaPlant
Summary: Jane trys to convince Maura that baseball can by sexy.
1. Chapter 1

**Baseball Can Be Sexy**

Most of the day was full of screeching tires, foul-mouthed screaming and the smell of gun powder. Sure, she was the cause of the foul-mouthed screaming, but that's what tends to happen when suspects decide to run. And run they do. The spectacle this afternoon had Jane running faster than a fucking 100-meter qualifier at the Olympics. Some days she wished she could wear her Nike's on the job. It would be so much more practical than the boots and the dress pants.

"Maur, I'm assuming you want me to open this second bottle of wine?" the detective asked from the kitchen. Maura was settled in on the couch, feigning interest in the baseball game on the TV.

"Of course. Why don't you just bring the bottle in here? I know you have to be tired. I hate you having to get up every other inning to refill our drinks. You need to rest," the medical examiner said over her shoulder, taking in the form of the tall, lanky women with her eyes.

"Works for me," Jane answered as she made her way back into the living room with the bottle of Pinot.

The opening of the second bottle of wine always meant that no one was driving home. It was an unwritten rule they had with each other. Careers could be ruined with a DWI charge, so they never took a chance once the second bottle was touched. It didn't happen often, especially at Jane's apartment due to the lack of a guest bed, but it looked like Maura would be spending the night.

Jane carefully filled the two glasses on the coffee table with the appropriate amount of wine. Had Maura not been there, she would have filled the glass up to the brim. She hated the proper method of filling the damned glass up only ¼ of the way so the wine could 'breathe'. Why were there so many rules when it came to wine? Special glasses for white versus red; stems versus no stems. Don't even get her started on the whole decanter business. She carefully placed the bottle back on the coffee table and collapsed back into the soft couch. She internally chuckled a little at the Red Sox coasters that were under the fine stemware. Yes, Maura had changed her…but not that much. Some things were sacred.

The detective settled on the couch next to a jean-clad Dr. Isles. She was a little shocked when she greeted Maura at the door and saw her dressed in the faded, distressed jeans and comfortable flats that she kicked off at the door. The color on the doctor's newly painted toes and manicured nails matched perfectly with the dark blue Red Sox t-shirt that she was wearing. Jane insisted the doctor buy the shirt the last time they were at Fenway.

Jane looked over the short distance between the women on the couch and noticed Maura's eyelids start to inch closer together.

"If I'm the one that's supposed to be tired, then why are you the one falling asleep on the couch?" Jane teased the doctor as she reached across the back of the couch with her left hand and bumped the doctor's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. You know I find baseball hard to watch on TV," Maura chuckled at the other women as she sat up a little straighter and reached for her glass of wine. Maura rarely lasted past the 7th inning before she started dozing on the couch. It was inevitable.

"You find it hard to watch anytime. Remember that game I took you to last month at Fenway? You were falling asleep before the seventh inning stretch in your seat," Jane shook her head at the doctor. "You know, that's why I could never date you. I can't sleep with someone who doesn't enjoy baseball."

"Oh, really? That's your criteria for a mate?" Maura chuckled and looked at her friend, slightly aghast.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying the word 'mate'?" Jane reprimanded the smaller women. "You're never going to get laid if you don't stop using that terminology."

"Well, apparently I won't get laid by you if I keep falling asleep during baseball games and talking in the correct vernacular." Maura smiled at Jane and took another sip of wine.

Jane loved these quiet evenings at home with her best friend. It was nice to have someone to spend her free time with. A couple of years ago, she would have sat on this couch and consumed an entire 6-pack during the game, alone. At least now she had company.

The women watched the game in silence for a few moments, Maura breaking the quiet as soon as the coach came out for a pitching change.

"Why do you like baseball so much? It's the least sexy sport on the planet." Maura furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose as the rather overweight manager made his way onto the field. "Look at him…that uniform does nothing for his figure."

Jane turned her head slowly so she could look at the doctor. She could put up with a lot of things from the smaller woman including correcting her grammar, pointing out her poor fashion choices and her less than healthy dietary habits. But she'd be damned if she was going to let Maura sit here on her couch and tear down the national past-time.

"How can you say baseball isn't sexy?" Jane said, staring at the other woman. She pointed to the screen. "Look at the batter on deck stroking his bat with that towel. How is that not sexy?"

Maura peered at the television and appeared to be analyzing the batter. "No. Sorry, Jane. Not sexy. Maybe if I had a penis, I would find that sexy." Maura shook her head, determined that Jane was incorrect.

Jane huffed and sat up a little straighter on the couch. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Okay, look at that relief pitcher. Look at his hands." Jane watched Maura study the lefty on the mound for few moments.

"I don't get it." Maura said as she squinted at the screen.

Jane scooted closer to Maura so their hips were touching on the couch. She took Maura's wine glass out of her fingers and set it back on the coaster.

"Give me your hands." Jane instructed. The doctor obliged without question.

Jane took Maura's first two fingers and placed them side-by-side and curved them slightly. She made a fist out of her own right hand and used her left hand to guide Maura's fingers to her own knuckles.

"Okay, work with me here," Jane started. "Pretend my fist is the baseball and my knuckles are the seams. You're the pitcher. You use your fingers to form different types of pitches."

Jane slowly and methodically moved Maura's fingers over her own knuckles, showing Maura the different types of pitches.

"With the curve ball, you keep your two fingers tight and rotate along the seams," she said with her deep raspy voice as she pressed the doctor's delicate fingers to her own tanned flesh and rolled Maura's hand over her own and repeated the motions.

"You feel that? You need to curl your fingers around the ball, and then let it just roll off the tips on the way out. I mean…as it leaves your hand." Jane corrected herself. A slight blush made its way up her chest. Maura nodded her head, waiting for further instruction.

"You scissor out your fingers into a Y formation for the split finger fastball." Jane used her left hand to spread Maura's fingers out before placing them back over her fist.

"Don't rotate your wrist this time, just a smooth motion along the seams as you let the ball slide through your fingers." Jane watched as Maura repeated the motion on her own as Jane let her hand slide away from Maura's wrist.

"There are some other specialty pitches that not many throw anymore. The spit-ball is an old favorite. The pitcher would use some type of lubrication to get a little more movement off his fingers." Maura looked up from her hand and made eye contact with Jane for the first time since the pitching lesson began. Jane could see that Maura's eyelids were getting heavy again, but this time it wasn't from being tired. Jane smirked a little to herself at the apparent arousal Maura was experiencing. Nobody tells Jane Rizzoli baseball isn't sexy.

"The pitcher might use some petroleum jelly, or possibly just lick his fingers and use the saliva." Jane grinned at the doctor when she noticed the sharp intake of breath Maura took.

"I don't suppose you need me to show you how that works?" Jane teased the unusually quiet doctor.

"No, I think I understand how that works." Maura took a deep breath as her eyes fell back to stare at Jane's hands once again.

Jane lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "Just imagine what that pitcher could do with those skilled hands, Maura. Tell me that's not sexy."

The doctor's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she contemplated the possibilities. "I think I'm starting to see why you like baseball," Maura huffed out as she opened her eyes and smiled at Jane.

"Oh, that's not even the best part," Jane said as she rolled off the couch and situated herself in front of Maura. She placed her hands on the doctor's knees, spreading her legs apart. Jane positioned herself on her knees in front of the doctor, her hands still firmly placed on the doctor's upper thighs. She was glad Maura decided to wear jeans to her apartment tonight. This would have been impossible if she had been wearing a skirt.

"Do you see that catcher, Maur?" Jane motioned over her shoulder with her head to the screen behind her. "Do you see all that heavy, hot protective equipment he has to wear?" Jane's hands moved to the back of Maura's calves and caressed her way tenderly down to her ankles.

"On a hot night like this, the straps from that gear dig into the skin. A long inning like this one is torturous. That catcher has to have tremendous stamina." Jane noted Maura's heaving chest as she alternated from looking at the television and back to Jane's hands rubbing her calves through the stonewashed jeans. Every once in a while Jane would tease up under the boot cut jeans and the skin to skin contact would send a jolt of electricity through the doctor's body. Maura was finding it increasingly difficult to take full breaths.

Jane grabbed around Maura's knees and scooted her closer, bringing the doctor to the edge of the couch. The brunette ran her left fingers tenderly down the back of Maura's Red Sox t-shirt from her shoulder blades to the top of her jeans.

"Sweat is just pouring down his back tonight from the physical exertion of catching all those pitches," the detective whispered as she mimicked the trail on Maura's back. Jane noted the way Maura's back arched under her fingertips, ever so slightly. It was taking all the self control Maura had not to propel herself into Jane's body.

Jane reached both her hands to either side of Maura's temple and lightly tangled her fingers into the honey-blond hair there. From her perch on the couch, Maura was slightly taller than Jane, but there was no doubt who had the power position at the moment, as Jane's dark brown eyes bore into the doctor's transfixed gaze.

"Under that mask, he is soaking wet, Maura. Perspiration is just dripping off his face." Jane's fingers trailed a faint line from Maura's temples along her hair line, tickling the skin ever so slightly down in front of her ear and along her jaw line before meeting at the doctor's chin. Jane thought she heard a slight moan escape from Maura's lips.

"Salty drops of perspiration meld with dirt under that mask. You don't mind a little dirt, do you Maur?" Jane teased the crumbling medical examiner. Maura could only answer with a slow shake of her head. The doctor didn't trust the words that might come out of her mouth.

Jane moved her hands back to the doctor's legs and rubbed along the outside of her thighs as her thumbs caressed the tops of her legs in a slow, steady rhythm from her knees to her hips.

"The catcher's thighs are the most powerful thing on the field." Jane could feel the doctor's legs tighten around her own body as Maura squeezed her knees into the detective's torso.

"They say 'Chicks dig the long ball', but I think the sexiest play in baseball is when the catcher uses those thighs to launch himself up out of that squat to throw a rocket down to second base." Maura swallowed what little moisture was left in her throat as she hung onto Jane's every word.

"But do you want to know the sexiest thing about the catcher?" Jane didn't wait for an answer since the doctor didn't appear to be able to form a coherent thought at the moment.

"He controls the game. Every aspect of it. He calls the pitches, he arranges the defensive players, and his body language sets the tone for the game. He's the most powerful player on the field. It is _so… fucking…sexy_." Jane growled out through slightly clenched teeth, her grip still firm on the doctor's thighs.

Jane closed her eyes for a moment as she let that sink in for the doctor. Maura was usually argumentative, but Jane was confident that she made her case clear since the doctor didn't offer any rebuttal or point out any holes in Jane's logic. Satisfied that she had proven her point, Jane released Maura's legs and sat back on her heels, placing her hands on her own thighs for a change.

"So don't tell me baseball isn't sexy, Maura." Jane said smugly as she looked at the doctor, who appeared to still be slightly in shock, unable to tear her eyes off of Jane.

Jane snorted at Maura, "I rest my case." She made a move to push herself up off the floor, but a firm hand flew out from the doctor's outstretched arm and landed squarely in the center of Jane's chest, pushing her back down.

Maura moved down off the couch and mirrored Jane's position on her knees, never taking her hand away from the detective's chest. Maura's eyes fluttered shut as she searched for words. Clearly her body had reacted before her mind could catch up to the emotional turmoil that was brewing under her skin.

Maura's eyes flicked to the screen behind Jane's head.

"I'm going to bed." Maura husked, as she heard the organ music begin to play through the television's speakers

Jane looked back to the screen and saw that the seventh inning stretch had just started. The cameras were panning around the crowd as the fans sang the lyrics to _Take Me Out To The Ballgame._

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura and slightly shook her head. "Oh my god, baseball still makes you sleepy? You've got to be kidding me. There is just no satisfying you, woman." Jane rubbed at her temples in frustration.

"I'm not planning on sleeping," Maura husked as she looked at the befuddled women on the floor in front of her.

In one swift move, Maura wound one hand around Jane's neck while her other hand's fingers threaded through the thick, curly hair behind Jane's ear. She pulled Jane to within an inch of her lips, locking Jane in place so she had nowhere to run. She watched as a myriad of emotions played over Jane's face-shock, fear, arousal and more fear.

The doctor stopped short of kissing the detective, as their breaths mingled in front of their faces. Maura waited for Jane's breathing to slow down slightly. It took Jane a second to get over the initial shock before her own hands found their way tentatively to the doctor's waist.

Maura gazed into deep brown chocolate eyes, attempting to calm her detective with an encouraging smile that spread from her lips to her hazel eyes.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered.

That little reassurance was all Jane needed as she closed the distance between the women, her lips meeting the doctor's in a deep, passionate kiss. Maura angled to return the kiss with as much fervor as the detective, as lips and tongues battled for control.

Maura broke the kiss first and rose from the floor. She looked down to the brunette and grinned.

Extending a hand, she commanded, "You're coming with me."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

I thought I'd go ahead and put this under the "M" rating in case I write a second chapter. I kind of felt bad about making Jane so clueless in my other story, so I thought I'd post this for those readers that think that one is moving too slowly. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_Maura gazed into deep brown chocolate eyes, attempting to calm her detective with an encouraging smile that spread from her lips to her hazel eyes._

_"Don't be afraid," she whispered._

_That little reassurance was all Jane needed as she closed the distance between the women, her lips meeting the doctor's in a deep, passionate kiss. Maura angled to return the kiss with as much fervor as the detective, as lips and tongues battled for control._

_Maura broke the kiss first and rose from the floor. She looked down to the brunette and grinned._

_Extending a hand, she commanded, "You're coming with me."_

* * *

Jane, never one to let Maura down, tentatively reached out to grasp the hand that was offered to her. She pulled Jane up to join her and intertwined their fingers together, giving her hand a small squeeze. The doctor bumped her shoulder into Jane's arm as a small giggle escaped her lips. "Don't be so nervous."

Maura took charge and led Jane down the hall to her own bedroom. The light coming from the streetlamp through the bedroom window cast a dim amber glow over the room, bringing out the red highlights in Maura's hair and deepening her skin tone_. So beautiful. Why have I been fighting this?_

Jane didn't like to admit it, but Maura did have her whipped. She'd put up with all the teasing from her brother, Frost and even Korsak. Doing yoga? Running a marathon for Christ's sake? Jane had been blind for so long. But that didn't mean she didn't need to have some semblance of power.

Biding for more time, Jane eyed the smaller women suspiciously. "I'm not doing anything. Not until you admit that baseball is sexy."

Maura leaned in to nuzzle Jane's neck, peppering the sensitive skin beneath her ear down to her collarbone with kisses. "I find…baseball…extremely…sexy…when you…talk…about it," she whispered seductively as she made her way down the taller woman's neck, leaving a wet trail with her lips.

Jane softly laughed with a deep, throaty chuckle, "I'm glad that's settled."

"Let me guess," Maura said as her fingers played at the neck of Jane's t-shirt, "You were a catcher."

Jane smiled slightly before responding. "Yeah. Softball...but it's practically the same."

Maura took two steps back away from the detective towards the bed and grabbed the hem of her own shirt. She hesitated for an instant, relishing the look on Jane's face before she pulled the t-shirt over her head, discarding it unceremoniously to the floor at her feet. Her eyes locked on to Jane's across the room as she reached down and undid the button of her jeans, sneaking the zipper down an inch.

_Fuck baseball. That is the sexist thing I've ever seen,_ Jane thought as she stared at Maura's breasts in the navy blue lingerie._ Who the fuck owns a bra in Red Sox blue?_ The dark color contrasted nicely with the faded jeans and Maura's silky skin.

"I don't know how much that bra cost," Jane said, pausing to lick her lips, "but it was worth every fucking penny."

Maura grinned as she stepped back towards Jane, getting close enough so her jean covered hip came in contact with the taller woman, who appeared glued to her spot in the room. Maura stood on her tiptoes to kiss the tender skin in front of Jane's ear before taking her earlobe in her mouth to suckle lightly and scrape gently with her teeth. Jane's eyes fluttered shut as her body slumped down into Maura's touch. Her own center throbbed hard as Maura's hands made their way slowly down Jane's shoulders to her hands.

"You coming with me?" the doctor said seductively as she let go of Jane's fingertips and turned towards the bed.

Maura crawled into the bed and laid down in the center with her bare feet out in front, her upper body propped up by her elbows giving Jane a perfect view of the toned abs between the bottom of the bra and the top of the opened jeans.

Maura practically purred her next words. "Jane…I need you to take control of things tonight."

"Jesus," Jane uttered under her breath as she stared at the doctor on her bed. "This isn't a game, Maura."

Jane crawled into bed next to Maura, and searched her eyes as she settled in next to her on her side, propped up by her elbow.

"Jane, you should know by now," She reached up to place a soft kiss on the detective's lips, "I don't play games."

Jane wrapped her left hand around the nape of the doctor's neck as she pulled her into a deep, languid kiss. Maura opened her mouth slightly, allowing Jane access which she gladly took as her tongue searched and found Maura's, sliding over and around each other. Not battling, but complimenting each other.

Jane broke the kiss and peered into dark hazel eyes. "I…I've never done this before," she admitted.

"Pitched?" Maura grinned at her. "You sure seemed confident about your abilities in the other room."

Jane let out a puff of air and shook her head in defeat. "No, that was just for show. I had no idea it would lead to this," she said as she motioned at the small space between the two women.

"Well, detective," Maura said as she played with the fingers on Jane's hand, "I have confidence in you." She flashed her look between Jane's lips and eyes. "You'll do fine."

Maura always had more confidence in Jane than she had in herself…and Maura was rarely wrong. That self-assurance boost was all Jane needed to spur into action as she let her lips and tongue explore Maura's neck and the tender skin above her bra.

Jane's hand moved lower on Maura's body, unable to resist the newly exposed skin on her abs as she trailed her fingertips over the taut muscles. She reached for the zipper of the jeans and lowered it the remaining distance, revealing a matching set of navy blue panties. Jane let out a slight moan at the sight. She trailed a row of light kisses from the top of the panties up to Maura's navel before stopping to linger in that area, dipping her tongue in her navel before continuing north to whisper in the doctor's ear.

"Tell me what you need, Maura." Jane's finger danced a slow trail down from the base of Maura's neck, between her breasts. Jane purposely avoided the hard nipples straining through the silky material. She was finding that touching and teasing Maura had become her new favorite hobby. The medical examiner arched her back, straining for more contact.

"_Fuck, Jane_," the doctor growled. "Stop teasing me. I need you to touch me."

Jane brushed her thumb over one hardened nipple while she sucked the other one into her mouth through the expensive cloth.

"I am touching you," Jane grinned smugly against the material. "You don't like?"

Maura's right hand grabbed onto Jane's left forearm, pushing it lower. The doctor leaned into Jane's ear and husked, "I need you inside me now. If you won't do it, I will."

_Fuck_. Maura's words went straight to Jane's core, making her center clutch tight, her own need becoming more apparent.

Maura, deciding to pick up the slow torturous pace Jane had been setting, reached back and removed her own bra, tossing it to the side to join her discarded t-shirt on the floor.

Jane reached down and tugged Maura's jeans a little lower on her hips, allowing her more room for her hand. The fingers of her left hand played with the lace at the top of Maura's panties, dipping slightly under the material to caress the soft skin found there. Jane's right hand snaked its way under Maura's shoulder blade to anchor her in place as her mouth closed over a pert nipple as she laved it with her tongue.

"_Oh, fuck._" Maura pleaded. "I can't take much more of this." Her breaths were becoming ragged as her bare heels dug into the bed.

Maura pushed Jane's left hand lower, seeking contact where she needed it the most. Jane's fingers slid through soaked folds as both women let out a simultaneous moan at the contact.

"Jesus, Maura." Jane tried to catch her breath as she explored the doctor's dripping center. She moved her fingers over Maura's sensitive clit. "You are so fucking hot." Maura's head was back as far as it could go, her hands gripping fistfuls of sheets, trying to grasp on to anything that could give her leverage to thrust up into Jane's hand.

"Please Jane," Maura groaned out. "I need you inside me now."

Jane slid two fingers into Maura's wet center as deep as she could and paused at the sensation as Maura's walls clenched down on her hand. "Holy fuck, Maur," Jane gasped for air at the contact. Jane ran her fingers along Maura's walls and back out to circle around her swollen clit before diving deep inside again, eliciting a moan from the other woman.

"Oh…fuck, Jane." Maura panted, "That feels so good. So fucking good." She raised her hips into the touch, grinding into Jane's hand. Jane set a slow, steady rhythm with her hand, curling her fingers on each stroke. Her mouth made its way back up to Maura's exposed neck, kissing and nipping her way up to Maura's earlobe.

She whispered breathlessly into Maura's ear, "You feel so good, Maur." She looked at the writhing doctor under her. Never had she seen her look so beautiful. Her eyes were screwed tight as she rode Jane's hand, seeking release.

Maura's left hand grabbed at the material of Jane's shirt at her back, searching for more contact. Her right hand dug at Jane's left shoulder, encouraging Jane's thrusts.

"So close, Jane." The doctor huffed as her hand moved down to Jane's wrist, putting the pressure where she needed it the most.

"Let go, Maur," the detective encouraged her, "I've got you." A few deep thrusts later, Maura's body tensed as Jane's name tore from her lips in a strangled scream. Her pelvis arched up into Jane, the orgasm taking control of her body. Jane buried her head into the doctor's neck and slowed her hand, the doctor's walls clenching around her fingers. She gasped as she felt the doctor's warm juices cover her fingers. She continued to massage Maura's folds as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm. Maura's death grip on Jane relaxed once the spasms ceased control of her body. After several ragged breaths, her hands moved to softly rub Jane's shoulders.

The doctor leaned up to place a soft kiss on Jane's lips. "Thank you. That was amazing."

Jane stared down into the doctor's eyes and grinned, "I know I should probably move my hand," she said as she made a small curling stroke with her fingers slowly inside the doctor's still sensitive core, "but I think I finally just got a hang of that curve ball."

The doctor squeezed her legs around Jane's hand, not wanting the contact to end either.

"I learned one very important lesson from all the baseball games you've made me watch," the doctor stated.

Jane lowered her head until her forehead brushed against the doctor's. "What's that?"

"You always need to have a great lefty in your bullpen to finish out the game," she whispered before she leaned in for another soft kiss.

Jane chuckled softly. "I take it that means I earned my spot on the roster as the closer?"

"Definitely," the doctor answered as she buried her face in Jane's dark curls, kissing the skin along her jaw line.

"Good, because I heard the team's physician was hot." Jane moved to her back and pulled the doctor over on top of her, reluctantly she pulled her hand out of Maura, making the other woman moan at the loss of contact.

Maura sat up, straddling Jane. She looked down seductively at the detective as she rubbed her hands on her own thighs slowly, mimicking Jane's movements from earlier in the night. Jane peered up at a topless Maura, her jeans flaring open below her navel, revealing the top of her mound.

"She might be hot," Maura said, "but she's very bossy. "

The doctor looked down at the fully clothed detective. She snaked her hand under Jane's t-shirt, revealing a set of toned abs as she pushed the shirt up the lanky woman's torso. "You need to get out of that uniform. Doctor's orders."

**Author's Notes-**

The End. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Maura sat up, straddling Jane. She looked down seductively at the detective as she rubbed her hands on her own thighs slowly, mimicking Jane's movements from earlier in the night. Jane peered up at a topless Maura, her jeans flaring open below her navel, revealing the top of her mound. _

"_She might be hot," Maura said, "but she's very bossy. " _

_The doctor looked down at the fully clothed detective. She snaked her hand under Jane's t-shirt, revealing a set of toned abs as she pushed the shirt up the lanky woman's torso. "You need to get out of that uniform. Doctor's orders."_

* * *

Jane smirked at the doctor as she put her hand over the doctor's fingers that had traveled up the length of her torso, resting just below her bra.

"It's standard procedure to let the closer cool down, you know." Jane said, grinning up at the medical examiner.

Maura halted her hand under the detective's touch. "You're right. Stay right here, don't move a muscle. I'll be right back." Jane watched as the doctor strutted out of the room, unable to peel her eyes off her perfect ass in her jeans as she left the bedroom.

Maura walked back into the room, a glass of ice in one hand. Jane made a movement to sit up, only to be met with the doctor's out stretched hand landing firmly in her chest pushing her back down onto the bed. Maura resumed her position, straddling Jane on the bed.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't ice you after the game?" Maura said with a raised eyebrow. She placed a small chip of ice in front of Jane's lips, which she gladly captured with her teeth, her lips kissing the doctor's outstretched finger and thumb before she could pull her hand away. Jane swallowed the melted trickle of water as the chip quickly evaporated in her mouth.

Maura set the glass by the bedside table and moved both of her hands to the detective's stomach, pushing the soft cotton t-shirt up over her bra. Maura quickly undid the front clasp on Jane's bra and peeled back the cups of the soft material to reveal the detective's pert breasts. Jane raised her shoulders up off the bed as the doctor quickly disposed of both items of clothing and tossed them into the pile of accumulating clothes on the floor.

Maura placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips before she moved down her neck and to the area between her breasts. One hand cupped her right breast as her tongue gently teased the nipple to a tight peak. The other hand massage its way around Jane's side, tucking lower so that her fingers scrapped the skin found under the waistband of the detective's jeans. Maura's mouth continued to lave attention on one breast while her hand moved down to the front of Jane's jeans, popping the button and snaking the zipper all the way down.

The doctor's erect nipples running down the length of the detective's torso made it difficult for her to focus on anything else happening in the room. She had lost control of what was going on, but for once in her life…she was totally fine with it. And she was pretty sure she could learn to get used to it.

Sitting back up, Maura looked possessively down at Jane. "I told you to get out of that uniform." Maura grabbed at the top of Jane's jeans and pulled them off of the woman's long legs, leaving just a pair of cotton panties. Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs on her knees and bent down to place a few kisses on her taut stomach muscles. Jane's hands found their way into Maura's hair and she weaved her fingers in the light brown tendrils as she squirmed under Maura's touch. The doctor's hands rubbed down the outside of Jane's thighs and along the side of her slender hips before she hooked her fingers inside of the panties. Maura removed them in one long, slow motion.

The doctor sat back on her heels as she rubbed the detective's knees gently at her side. Jane raised her knees so that her feet were firmly planted next to the doctor's feet, her toes curling into the sheets below her feet. From this perspective, Maura had a perfect view of Jane's glistening need between her legs. It was taking all of Maura's self control not to give into Jane's need right then and there.

The doctor moved her hands down Jane's naked shins, lightly caressing the skin at her ankles. "You know, before you can play anymore, the team doctor needs to make sure you are peak physical condition." Maura tilted her head and smiled at the dark woman below her. "I wouldn't' want you to pull a muscle or anything."

Maura moved her hands to the detective's thighs as she slowly trailed her fingers down the side of Jane's legs to the apex of her need, gently teasing the outer lips with an almost nonexistent touch.

"What are you doing, Maur?" Jane asked in a strangled voice as her hips twitched higher to gain some contact with the doctor's hands.

"Settle down, detective," Maura smirked. "You might think you're the most powerful player on the field, but you'll never get in the game without the sign-off from the team physician."

Maura reached over to the glass of ice and smiled as she leaned forward, placing her jean covered thigh between the detective's legs as she moved up Jane's torso to capture her nipple in between her lips, tenderly raking the sensitive skin with the back of her teeth. She inched her body up to capture Jane's lips in a searing kiss as her hands continued t wander over the detective's body, leaving a trail of melted moisture on Jane's skin. Maura's jean clad thigh rubbing through Jane's center caused the detective to squeeze her legs tight around the doctor, trying to increase the friction.

"Fuck, Maur, " she said as she peered down to watch the doctor gently circling her nipple with the ice cube, her back arching up into the cold touch. "I think they usually just ice the player's shoulders and elbows."

Maura just smiled at the writhing detective. "But this is so much better, wouldn't you say?" She moved to the other nipple, roaming the ice cube over its' tip until it strained to full attention.

"I can think of something that would feel better." Jane husked out as she gently pushed on Maura's shoulders, trying desperately to get her where she needed her the most.

The doctor lowered herself between Jane's legs, lifting one of her legs on top of Maura's shoulders, she smiled up at the other women. "It's a good thing closers don't have to go very long." She wrapped her hands across Jane's abdomen, securing her in place as her tongue dipped into the detective's throbbing heat.

Jane grasped at anything she could find…hair…sheets…Maura's shoulder…anything that could give her leverage to grind her hips up into the doctor's exploring mouth.

"Holy fuck, Maur." She gasped between shortened breaths. "I'm so close. So close." She begged, hoping the other woman would take the hint and keep up the frantic pace Jane needed.

Maura dove into Jane's core with her tongue once again, flattening her tongue along the swollen bundle of nerves on her way out before she closed her lips around Jane's clit, causing the detective to moan her name, begging for more. Relishing the twitching muscles of Jane's abs under her touch, she reluctantly she moved one hand away to plunge two fingers deep inside Jane, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from the other women as she curled them with each stroke. She grinned at the string of profanities as they left Jane's lips. She'd never be able to listen to Jane utter the word _fuck _again without thinking back to this moment.

"Fuck, Maur…oh fuck!" Jane yelled as her body seized and clenched around Maura's fingers as the orgasm crashed into her wave after wave. Maura slowed her movements as she coaxed the final spasms out from Jane's body.

Jane finally relaxed the grip she had in Maura's hair, removing her fingers from the doctor's now messy locks.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure I should apologize for what I just did to your hair, but fuck…that was too good." Jane chuckled as she pulled Maura up to her side and enveloped her into a one armed hug. Her other arm traced tiny circles at the doctor's ribs above her jeans. "I can't imagine how good it will be if you actually ever get to take your pants off."

Maura nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck and smiled. "I guess we learned a lot tonight watching baseball."

"You know what?" the doctor said as she raised her head to look up into Jane's eyes. "I can't wait to watch the Olympics with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I marked this complete after the second chapter, but some of you asked for another chapter, so...here you go! Hope you enjoy and now feel more 'balanced'. LOL.


End file.
